Estúpida Revancha - 1
by CandyPecosa
Summary: Desde la Fundación K-G Segundo Ataque de Amazonas en colaboración CandyPecosa-Amazona Honoraria & Elby Ochoa-Amazona Marcela Luna Les traemos este mini fics que surgió en un platica. Desde la Fundación K-G Segundo Ataque de Amazonas. Los personajes no nos pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Te quise olvidar...**  
Por CandyPecosa

"Hace más de 5 horas que acabo de firmar la sentencia a la muerte de mis sueños, esperanza y mi amor. Ahora que ya todos se han ido, ahora que sólo me encuentro en estas cuatro paredes de mi estudio, tan frío y lúgubre como es mi vida, es que entiendo lo que ha pasado. Jugué con las cartas erróneas y perdí. Perdí mi vida, mi libertad y mi amor. Aunque eran pocos los asistentes; pude notar sus rostros reflejando la enorme pena hacia mí y a lo que moría en ese momento en mi interior; pues sabían las causas que me habían orillado a esta unión. Todo se sintió tan vacío, tan sombrío. Debo confesar que parecía más un velorio que una boda. ¿Pero que me extraña? Justamente era eso, ya que hoy enterraba todo aquello por lo que siempre luche, mi independencia y mis deseos de ser mejor para ella.

Mi ahora esposa es considerada todo una dama, pero por más que trate, todos sus movimientos se notan forzados, practicados, estudiados una y otra vez hasta conseguir la perfección en ellos. Como si nunca dejase el escenario; no son del alma, simplemente no eres tú."

Pensaba el recién casado joven de ojos como el mar, mientras colocaba un cigarrillo en sus labios y movía suavemente aquel líquido amarillo que tanto le quemaba la garganta cada vez que le tomaba. Necesitaba olvidar lo que hacía poco rato había hecho, necesitaba decirse así mismo que la joven que hubo dejado desnuda en su nueva cama no tenía la culpa de cómo se sentía en estos momentos y que el único culpable era él.

"No fui su primero, pero si el tuyo pecosa mía... Tu que me entregaste todo sin importar nada... Tu que interpusiste la felicidad de mi esposa a la tuya, a la nuestra"

Recordó el joven de castaña cabellera mientras una solitaria lagrima se derramaba por su mejilla recordándole lo que fue y ya no es... "Sus ojos verdes se abrieron mientras se abrían para mí las puertas del cielo, como deseo volver a tenerte, Candy mi cuerpo llora por ti, sufro tu ausencia mientras mi mente apenas comienza a entender lo que ha ocurrido" Se repetía devastado, bebiendo de nueva cuenta para mitigar un poco su amargura.

"Hoy la hice mía, mientras era a ti a quién besaba"

Consideraba su vida un desastre, la peor de las obras de teatro que quisiese interpretar. Si Shakespeare lo viese crearía una comedia de su vida y se reiría de él. Ahora sentado, pensando era que entendía todo lo que hubo pasado en los últimos dos días y todo lo que sus malas decisiones habían ocasionado al haber elegido el deber sobre el amor. Lloraba de rabia al haberse convertido en un títere de aquella mujer que con sentimientos de culpabilidad le hizo caer en la peor trampa: negar su esencia para dejar que ella fuese feliz con tal de saldar la deuda de honor que le tenia.

"He cometido uno de los errores más grandes. Jamás habría imaginado lo caro que pagaría mi estupidez. Lo peor es saber que pagaré las consecuencias de esta estupida revancha toda la vida. Atado a una mujer que no amo, atado a alguien a quien no deseo. Su sola presencia amarga mi existencia. Ahora tendré que fingir que vivo, porque sin ti, Candy, no sé ser yo."

Que absurda es mi realidad, que ilógica mi derrota, ya no puedo juzgar a mi padre por sus actos cuando yo he caído en lo mismo. Estar por obligación con alguien ajeno a mi corazón. Ya no podré consolar a mi madre con palabras vacías, cuando sé lo que realmente ella sintió con su abandono" - Colocó sus largos y varoniles dedos por su larga cabellera buscando absorber la magnitud de todo lo que le ocurría. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, ya no le importaba pararlas y hacerlas desaparecer, necesitaba permitir que su alma llorase por el amor perdido, necesitaba limpiarse de aquellos sentimientos de culpabilidad; más no era culpabilidad al hecho de que su ahora esposa estuviese postrada en una silla de ruedas, sino a su acto de infidelidad para con su verdadero amor. Porque aunque Susana fuese su esposa legalmente, para él y ante los ojos de Dios consideraba que ella, su Candy era su esposa, su mujer, la única que quería en su vida.

Ahora era un hombre casado. Casado con otra a quien jamás podría corresponderle. Por despecho quiso olvidarla. Saber que ella se fue y lo dejó solo en aquella habitación, una vez más entendió que no podría jamás borrarla de su mente, de su cuerpo, de su alma.

"Estuve con ella, pero no era a ella a quién veía, a quien tocaba y acariciaba. Que tonto fui al creer que te olvidaría con otro cuerpo, con otra piel y con otro olor ¡Maldita estupidez la mía! ¿Y si ese acto traía consecuencias?" No quería ni pensar en lo que significaría traer una vida a una relación sin amor.

"Aún no puedo creer que firme aquel papel, aún no puedo creer que pasó este día. Esta noche toque su piel, desvestí su cuerpo, besé cada centímetro de ella, pero no era a ella, eras tu mi ángel de dulces pecas... Cada beso, cada toque fue pensando en ti.

La rabia, el desconsuelo y la desilusión fue más fuerte que yo y firme sin pensarlo, sin desearlo, sólo porque me habías dejado cuándo lo único que quería yo era estar contigo."

Se reclamó su proceder, por haber continuado con aquella falsedad que hoy era su realidad. Se paró de aquella elegante silla y estudió su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana. Miró afuera y veía como las gotas de agua comenzaban a caer del cielo, como si este llorase junto a él la pena que sentía su corazón. Entonces recordó que arriba le esperaba ella, su esposa... La que ahora llevaría su apellido, el verdadero, el que pocos sabían que existía y que le daba un estatus social por arriba de muchos. Recordó el día que le contó a su suegra y a su entonces prometida sobre su noble origen y ellas sonrieron felizmente al saber que serían parte de aquel grupo selecto de personas, pero sin imaginarse que él odiaba ese estatus social al que fue expuesto desde niño.

Sus manos fuertemente apretadas dejaban ver lo blanco de sus nudillos por la fuerza ejercida, sus ojos cerrados dejaban caer lágrimas de tormento, frustración y recriminación para consigo mismo. Lloraba por lo que había tenido y jamás volvería a ser suyo. Sentimientos encontrados al recordar la alegría de su entrega y ahora saberla perdida.

"Aun no entiendo el porqué de esa tonta promesa, de esta tonta vida que me toca vivir sin ti." Miró su mano izquierda y vio aquella sortija que le recordaba su recién adquirido estatus. Rápidamente la sacó de su dedo y la apretó fuertemente pretendiendo deformarla como deformada estaba su alma en esos momentos. Entonces con todas sus fuerzas la arrojó al leve fuego que aún quedaba en la chimenea y maldijo su proceder por enésima vez mientras se dejaba caer al frio piso y agachando la cabeza colocándola entre sus piernas. Ahora nada le importaba, nada le llenaba, !¡Nada! Desolación absoluta. Oficialmente le pertenecía a otra mujer que no era la que amaba. Levantó su rostro mojado y mirando al cielo rogó, pidió y suplicó que todo fuese una pesadilla de la cual deseaba con todo el fervor del que era capaz, que pudiera despertar. Pero entonces los recuerdos llenaron su mente dándose cuenta que todo había sido real.

Las Amazonas haremos arder el cosmo por Terry.

Continuará... Cada tercer día subiré los capítulos

Gracias a la Golosa Mayor


	2. Chapter 2

Desde la fundación K-G Ataque de Amazonas Estúpida Revancha Ch.2  
¡Advertencia de combustión espontánea!

"Hacemos arder nuestro cosmos por... Terry"  
Fic conjunto Amazona Honoraria - Candy Pecosa y Amazona Marcela Luna – Elby 8a

Los espíritus de Marcela se burlaban de ella.

Bueno, unas se reían y otras casi querían que se les uniera en el plano astral por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Advertecia: Sigue siendo no apto para corazones sensibles.

Capítulo súper HOT escenas con alto contenido erótico. Si no te agrada este tipo de lectura abstente por favor.

...

Desconsolado en su despacho, Tratando de resumir su vida tan solo en el último par de días, Terry recordaba cómo era que había acabado así.

Como un Autómata cargaba a la rubia entre sus brazos. Ella no dejaba de sonreír, había ganado. Al fin la haría suya.

La deposito suavemente en la cama y se dirigió a la entrada, llegó en dos zancadas, con movimiento pesado apagó la luz recargando su frente brevemente en la pared. Cerrando los ojos pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. La rabia lo invadió de nueva cuenta.

Había firmado, ya no había vuelta atrás, había endosado su existencia más no su corazón, ese jamás.

Dándose la media vuelta comenzó a aflojar la corbata de su cuello la cual había sentido asfixiante como toda esa situación.

Tener sexo era algo que había disfrutado a lo largo de su adolescencia hasta antes de conocerla, pero haber estado con ella.

Eso había sido una experiencia sublime que lo había llevado al cielo y al infierno por partes iguales. Ella lo había echado a perder. Jamás nada volvería a ser igual.

Regresó a la cama, acarició la rubia y lustrosa cabellera. Cerro sus ojos imaginando los rizos enredarse entre sus dedos, pero estos tan solo se deslizaron sin mayor resistencia.

Así como sus personalidades tan diferentes. Una simple, se le ofrecía aparentemente sencilla pero el costo del sacrificio era tal que le hacía querer echar el tiempo atrás para no tener deudas con Susana sin importar las consecuencias. Aunque en realidad habría pagado con sangre con tal de poderse quedar con la verdadera dueña de su corazón. Esa cuya personalidad estaba llena de sustancia hasta en el último ensortijado rubio cabello, hasta la última traviesa y adorada peca las cuales había venerado tan solo la noche anterior.

Con un movimiento brusco se separó de la cama. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.  
No podía, no podía, no quería, las imágenes lo inundaban. Él había tenido ya su luna de miel con su amada. Se pasaba las manos por el cabello en un intento desesperado por cambiar la escena ante sus ojos.

La mujer semidesnuda lo observaba desde el lecho, no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna con tal de que no se arrepintiera de la promesa hecha. Por dentro ella se deshacía en celos y amargura, sabía perfectamente quien ocupaba la mente y el corazón de su esposo. Había resuelto que no le importaría, al fin y al cabo ella había ganado.

Se desnudó el torso y regreso decidido junto a su esposa. Su cuerpo era tibio, él buscaba una llama de fuego puro, su mente compadeciéndose de él lo ayudó.

Flashback

Era la última noche que pasaba en su departamento de soltero.  
Abrió la puerta un tanto exasperado de que no le contestaran cuando había preguntado de quién se trataba.

La rubia entro intempestivamente, con los ojos rojos inundados en lágrimas cubriendo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

—Candy que haces aquí— le dijo acercándose hacia ella, estirando la mano sin saber si tenía siquiera el derecho de dirigirle la palabra, queriéndola abrazar.

—No puedo, Terry, no puedo dejarte ir sin siquiera haber probado lo que es amanecer entre tus brazos— Apenas podía creer lo que le decía. Era un sueño hecho realidad que su Pecosa estuviera ahí, pero ¿Que le estuviera pidiendo eso? ¿Acaso tenía él, el derecho a llevarlo a cabo?

Candy veía la lucha interna en los ojos de su rebelde y se enterneció reafirmando aún más su decisión.

—No quiero hablar del pasado y no me importa el futuro, he venido aquí para entregarme a ti por propia convicción — Le dijo al tiempo que se le lanzaba a los brazos — Terry hazme tuya — le dijo poniéndose de puntitas y viéndolo a los ojos, los cuales se oscurecieron resaltando más sus vetas verdes, al ser encendidos por sus palabras. Sin pensarlo más la abrazó cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo imponente y poderoso. Los labios se unían en ardoroso intercambio que amenazaba con consumirlos.

Tanto desearse, tanto añorarse y ese beso era la gloria.

Era el manantial en medio del desierto de sus corazones adoloridos.

La llevó en vilo hasta la cama mientras las prendas eran arrancadas, una a una. Cuerpos semidesnudos de la cintura para arriba. Terry se detuvo, observaba los senos con los pezones erguidos. Candy hiperventilaba bajo el escrutinio de la llama azul intenso.

El joven actor la observo dudando merecer ese regalo que se le ofrecía, pero vio de nueva cuenta la determinación en las prístinas esmeraldas acuosas.

— Bésame— le ordenó. Con eso fue suficiente, acarició ambos pechos pasando sus pulgares por los caramelos botones, y después se los bebió, primero uno, luego el otro, pero a medida que paladeaba su dulce sabor se fue llenando de mayor ansiedad.

La pecosa desfallecía ante la incandescente lengua de su amado que la derretía haciendo que su interior se volviera completamente líquido. Se recostó en la cama con él cerniéndose sobre ella sin despegar sus labios del manjar que le resultaban sus virginales pechos, los cuales eran despertados por primera vez ante sus caricias.

Ella estrujaba sus cabellos queriendo guardar en la memoria la sensación de él al devorarla sin piedad como si quisiera alimentarse de ella. Él quería llenarse de su sabor, de su alma para que le durara toda una vida.

Un golpe de realidad lo invadió. Se le acurrucó en el pecho rodeándole la espalda con sus brazos, y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus hermosos cobaltos humedeciendo la pecosa piel.

"Terry está llorando, mi amor, está llorando, el sufre al igual que yo" Eso no podía soportarlo. Se sentó en la cama, le levantó el rostro y bebió sus lágrimas con sus besos para quitarle su dolor.

Terry cerró los ojos, era una caricia dulcísima, estaba muriendo lento.

Candy bajó por su cuello, recorriéndolo lentamente y entonces le regresó la caricia probando los masculinos pezones, probando su piel. El joven la veía alimentarse de él y sentía la voluptuosidad de los femeninos pechos rosar con su bajo vientre.

Ella lo encendía y lo enternecía como nunca nadie. Su inocencia, su vulnerabilidad hacían aflorar la suya.

La tomó por los hombros para levantarla y viéndola a los ojos húmedos como los suyos, la besó profundo, saboreando su lengua, su paladar, mordiéndole los temblorosos labios con ternura y desesperación.

Casi sin aliento la recostó y el siguió besándola dirigiéndose al sur, arrastrando consigo las prendas restantes dejándola completamente desnuda. Se llenó los ojos de ella, de la lozanía de su nívea piel que tantas veces había imaginado recorrer en la soledad de su departamento.

Sin dejar de verla se puso de pie y se despojó también de su pantalón. Candy no dejaba de observarlo, un furioso rubor cubría su rostro, mas no le importó, al igual que él, también se quería grabar su imagen, llevársela tatuada en su mente.

Terry se bajó su prenda íntima revelando la parte de su anatomía que lo distinguía como hombre. Sintió cierto orgullo al ver como las esmeraldas se oscurecían al contemplarlo en su desnudez. Se acomodó entre las piernas de su amada.

Reanudó su camino de besos justo donde se había quedado, por debajo del ombligo, hacia el manantial que brotaba entre sus piernas. Con los dedos le separo los labios que se interponían entre ese abrevadero y sus ansias de saciar su sed. Volteó a verla y sin romper contacto visual la probó con su lengua.

La pecosa soltó un grito ante la caricia, se sintió desfallecer, no entendía lo que le pasaba. No le importaba, solo quería que él no se detuviera nunca. Cerró los ojos y encorvando su espalda elevo sus caderas impúdicas, desinhibidas hacia la boca de Terry, hacia su deliciosa e implacable lengua de fuego.

Él bebió incesante, deleitándose en el especiado y dulce sabor que brotaba de su amada. Ella se calcinaba tras cada lengüetazo. Cada vez más cerca del precipicio hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más y se rindió ante las exigencias de su cuerpo. Las oleadas de placer la recorrían mientras él se deleitaba observando como había desatado la pasión en ella.

Con su media sonrisa se relamió los labios y se hincó abriéndole el compás las piernas. Bajó su mano para introducir un elegante dedo en el interior de su pecosa. La sintió apretada, se mordió su labio inferior cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos de nueva cuenta el deseo casi incontrolable se reflejaba en sus cobaltos. Se inclinó para besarle el cuello y teniéndola cerca hizo la silenciosa pregunta. Ella asintió. Terry tomó su miembro con su mano y acaricio la entrada con la cabeza antes de introducir solo la punta.

Candy soltó un gemido al tiempo que levantó las caderas para que no se detuviera. La embestida fue rápida y profunda, Candy apretó los ojos mientras un rictus de dolor se reflejaba en su rostro al tiempo que intentaba recuperar la respiración. Terry le acariciaba el cabello y la frente con infinita dulzura mientras salía de su interior.

— Te amo Candy, Eres mi vida — depositaba una corona de suaves besos en la frente.  
Sintió como la dama que pasaba de doncella a mujer se relajaba y la invadió de nueva cuenta, suave, despacio, deliciosamente lento. Ella se fue acompasando a sus movimientos disfrutando el hecho de ser suya.

Ella se abrazó a su espalda, le rodeó la cintura con las piernas instintivamente buscando mayor profundidad, deleitándose de tenerlo dentro de ella. El sintió como se le entrecortaba la respiración.

Se debatía entre ser más tierno o dar rienda suelta a su pasión, pero era mucha su necesidad de ella. Como siempre, sincronizados en mente y alma, y ahora incluso con el cuerpo, ella le contestó apretando más su abrazo y clavándole las uñas en la espalda haciéndole saber que la necesidad de consumar su amor era mutua.

Terry intensificó sus embestidas jadeando, dejando fluir su rio de emociones queriéndole ofrendar todo su ser en esa sublime consumación de su amor. Tocaron el cielo juntos, con una última embestida, en un acto de total entrega se liberó dándose por completo a ella.

Se proporcionaron incontables caricias toda la noche, rehusándose a que el amanecer los agarrara dormidos. Sin pensar en el mañana, sin pensar en el futuro. Simplemente eran, estaban, tocaban, sentían y amaban.

*

*

"Hazla felíz Terry, sé felíz con ella" le había dejado escrito y mil veces se maldijo por haber sucumbido al cansancio, por haberse permitido la osadía de dormir con su pecosa entre sus brazos.

— ¡Teerry oh sí! — Gritó su esposa llena de júbilo estremeciéndose bajo su cuerpo, haciéndolo regresar de golpe a su realidad. Él cerró los ojos haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza para no dejar escapar las lágrimas que se acumulaban.

Se alejó de ella lo más rápido que pudo sentándose en la orilla de la cama. La cabeza entre sus manos queriendo borrar lo que acababa de suceder mientras apretaba los dientes de rabia. ¡Había sido un completo imbécil!.

Se había querido desquitar de Candy por haberlo abandonado, por no haberle dado una señal para mandar todo a la mierda y quedarse con ella.

Ella de nueva cuenta se había marchado sin darle un motivo al que aferrarse. Tan solo había querido que desapareciera el tiempo para quedarse con ella con su felicidad.

¿Y ahora? Estaba hecho, le había fallado a su pecosa en todas las formas en las que se le podía fallar al ser amado.

Susana se enrojeció de ira a sus espaldas y notar las marcas de las uñas que daban fe del apasionado encuentro que su esposo había tenido la noche anterior.

**Continuará**

**Lo prometido es deuda... Así que dejen sus comentarios para saber que les ha parecido...**

**¡Gracias por los likes!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hacemos arder nuestro cosmos por... Terry"

**Desde la Fundación K-G | Ataque de Amazonas en colaboración CandyPecosa-Amazona Honoraria & Elby Ochoa-Amazona Marcela Luna**

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Ahora sí... Apto para corazones sensibles. **

Estúpida Revancha Ch. 3

oOoOoOoOoOo

– ¿Es por ella verdad? – Le gritó a viva voz la rubia de lacia cabellera mientras apretaba sus puños y cerraba sus ojos recordando – Ella es la razón por la que no quieres estar conmigo... – Sigues viéndola... ¿Acaso no quieres que veas sus marcas en tu espalda?

– Déjame en paz. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de fastidiarme con eso? – Dijo el joven sentándose en la cama tratando de quitarse aquellas botas de montar que en este momento tanto le fastidiaban al igual que la mujer que estaba junto a él.

– Desde la noche de bodas no me tocas. HE DADO MI VIDA POR TI –le grito histérica –Y ME PAGAS ACOSTANDOTE CON OTRAS. SOY TU ESPOSA GRABATELO DE UNA VEZ... – Le vociferó la rubia mientras tomaba al joven por una de sus mangas para llamar su atención. Estaba obsesionada con la existencia de otra mujer. Investigó y para su falsa tranquilidad sabía que la rubia enfermera se encontraba en Chicago, eso la volvía loca ya que era la única mujer que ella consideraba capaz de robarle a su marido; estaba segura que Terry sufría por ella, y encontraba cierto consuelo en ello. Que sufriera por no tener lo que deseaba, al igual que ella había pasado incontables noches pensando en él, las cuales se habían intensificado desde que lo probara en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Se encontraba desesperada, necesitaba sentir su aliento recorrer su piel, deseaba sentir el choque de las caderas contra las suyas. Las manos de Terry estrujar sus piel y que la hiciera explotar en mil pedazos como en su luna de miel.

Recordaba cada detalle de esa noche. Se centró en su goce personal, en sus ansias de al fin compartir el lecho de ese hermoso hombre que tanto la había rechazado. No podía negar que a su corta edad había tenido muy buenos amantes. De alguna manera era el ejemplo que había visto en casa. Así era que había logrado su primer protagónico.

Desde sus inicios en el teatro estuvo siempre acompañada de los más deseables caballeros. Todos sin excepción alguna morían por estar con ella. Todos besaban el suelo que ella pisaba, hasta que llegó Terry. Él no la miraba con los mismos ojos, él simplemente la ignoraba haciéndola sentir poca cosa, indigna de él. Eso había calado hondo en su orgullo. Desde entonces era que se había prometido así misma que ese hombre sería de ella, y que lo haría ver su suerte por haberse atrevido a despreciarla.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio, lo deseó. Fueron tantas las ganas que tenia de probar a ese hombre, que ninguno de sus amantes en turno pudieron ser capaces de saciarla. Ella no se consideraba promiscua (¿En serio?), tan sólo estaba en busca de algo. Eso que sólo podía alcanzar por breves momentos en brazos de esos hombres que la miraban e idolatraban. Aunque al final siempre terminaba igual, sintiéndose más vacía que antes.

Sus recuerdos volvieron a la apasionada entrega, dónde pudo sentir la cálida piel de Terry sobre ella y al éxtasis que experimentó entre sus brazos. Todo su cuerpo vibraba de sólo recordar aquel momento. Sin lugar a dudas había sido la mejor experiencia de toda su vida. Él era fuego puro, el trofeo que demostraba que ella era la ganadora.

Sabía que la había hecho suya gracias a la promesa que le había logrado arrancar a la insípida enfermera, pero no le importaba. Ella pudo tenerlo para sí, cosa que la insignificante rubia con todo su "infinito amor" no había podido obtener. Se lo merecía por atreverse siquiera a rivalizar con ella siempre decía en sus adentros.

Tenía la certeza de que su esposo pensaba en otra en aquel momento de intimidad. Ella sabía que Candy todavía ocupaba un lugar importante en su mente y corazón, pero como su esposa, se aseguraría de que esa situación cambiaría con el tiempo. Que más le daba, si su ardoroso cuerpo era suyo. Ella, Susana Marlowe, era la dueña absoluta del hombre que ocuparía su cama desde ese momento hasta el final de sus días. Algún premio debía de tener por haberlo salvado a costa de su carrera.

Nada la había preparado para el mal sabor de boca que le dejó el final de tan gloriosa experiencia. La noche en la que se declararía ama y señora del delicioso cuerpo de su esposo se había visto ensombrecida. Alguien había estado antes ahí. Su espalda estaba marcada por otra. Bien sabía que el corazón de aquel hombre que tanto deseaba, ya estaba ocupado. El amor de Terry era para la enfermera de Chicago, se decía a sí misma que no le importaba, mientras que estuviera por siempre con ella. Pero su cuerpo era de ella y no pretendía compartirlo con nadie mas. La voz de su esposo la regresó al presente.

– No es como que se me fuese a olvidar; cada día me lo recuerdas – Le articuló el joven en un tono seco y sin mirarle a los ojos continuando con aquella labor que parecía tener más importancia que las constantes exigencias de su "Querida Esposa"

Dos meses habían pasado desde aquel nefasto día donde por orgullo, por ira o por dolor decidió seguir con aquello que hoy lamentaba más que nada en su corta vida. Dicen que "Mientras buscas la venganza, prepara dos tumbas, una de ellas será la tuya"; y sin duda alguna el joven cavó su propia tumba al aceptar ser parte de este enlace matrimonial que ahora veía sin sentido.

Luego de haberse traicionado a sí mismo faltándole a ella, el joven decidió jamás volver a hacerlo. Había tomado la decisión de serle fiel a su esposa de corazón.

Jamás tocaría a ninguna otra mujer y aunque los reclamos de Susana eran diarios e interminables; tenía la firme convicción de cumplir con la promesa a sí mismo. Eso sería la fuerza que le impulsaría a seguir de pie. Él sabía que la amaba, que su cuerpo y alma le pertenecían. No existiría nada ni nadie en el mundo que borraría aquello que sentía por su amada pecosa.

No te entiendo Terrence. Dime... ¿Por qué? Soy tu mujer y tengo derechos y necesidades – Le gritó la rubia al intentar tocarlo una vez más, una noche más, una agonía más.

– No tengo deseos, duérmete – Le dijo dándole la espalda y cubriendo su cara con la suave manta de aquella fría cama que odiaba a morir, pero que tenía que compartir con ella. Luego de haberse dado cuenta del error garrafal que había cometido, se había sentido aún más culpable de rechazar a la mujer que le había salvado la vida. Por tal motivo había accedido a compartir la cama con ella, aunque solo fuera para dormir, aunque le resultaba cada vez más difícil.

– ¿Dime quién es ella? ¿Es Candice? ¿La has vuelto a ver? – Le volvió a gritar haciendo que este volteara a verla y le mirará fijamente. La furia apenas contenida se reflejaba en sus pupilas.

– Jamás, escúchame bien – Le dijo inclinándose hacia ella – Jamás vuelvas a mencionarla. A ella déjala fuera de esta estupidez de matrimonio que compartimos; que te quede claro, no te deseo, no quiero, estoy cansado.–le grito fuerte y seco– ¿Dime que otra excusa quieres para que me dejes dormir en paz? - Le dijo tajante mientras intentaba contener la cólera que rápidamente se apoderaba de él al tener que explicarle día tras día que no quería estar con ella.  
– ¡ERES MI ESPOSO! – Le volvió a recriminar – ¡Yo tengo derechos!  
– Si ya estás cansada de este "matrimonio" sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – Dijo volteándose y cubriéndose la cara nuevamente – Me avisas cuando quieras firmar el divorcio.

– Nunca, primero muerta que dejarte para que vuelvas con ella o con cualquier otra zorra que se te cruce en el camino  
– ¿Zorra? – Pregunto levantando su ceja sarcástico ante su elección de adjetivo. Pero su educación de caballero no le permitía contestarle como se lo merecía. – Deja ya de engañarte Susana, esto es lo que es, no eras ninguna niña inocente. Así que no pretendas aplicar tu bien estudiada rutina de damisela en desgracia que conmigo no te va. O peor aún la de esposa indignada y déjame dormir de una maldita vez – la discusión era lo mismo diariamente desde que Susana viera las marcas dejadas por su pecosa. Estas eran la fiel confirmación de que lo acontecido en su última noche en su apartamento no había sido un sueño, sino una hermosa realidad. Por momentos, su corazón seguía anhelando la posibilidad de volver a encaminar su vida a lo que tenía preparado antes del accidente. Pero le bastaba con percibir la pesadez de su compañera de cama, para admitir que ya era tarde.

Ahora entendía que sólo junto a Candy era que podía respirar, que solo con ella podía vivir. Su alma seguía en duelo. Cada noche recordaba aquel momento que entre mil caricias llegaban a la plenitud de su amor, pero ahora no estaba, en su lugar había un hueco, un hoyo negro que amenazaba con consumirlo por completo. Una vez más se sentía desolado, sufriendo por la ausencia de la única persona que le daba sentido a su vida.

Dos meses que no sabía nada de ella, ni una carta que le dijese que había llegado bien, ella se marchó. Al despertar le cayó el balde de agua fría que le representaba el desamparo mezclado con la hiel de su contundente renuncia a una vida juntos. Ella se había ido, había desertado a ser parte de su vida como su madre, como su padre, como todos.

Entendía sus razones, sabía que no había marcha atrás a todo lo que en ese momento vivía, pero la amaba y la deseaba no sólo a la mujer de ardiente cuerpo que descubrió en esa su noche, sino a la joven alegre que brillaba y hacia todo resplandecer con su presencia. Ansiaba colocar aquel pequeño anillo en las suaves, blancas y delicadas manos de la mujer que tanto amaba.

Se asfixiaba, cada minuto sentía que su vida se le iba de entre los dedos, dejando a un hombre que no reconocía, un hombre que codiciaba con ahínco regresar el tiempo y decirle en aquellas escaleras que no la dejaría ir.

Miró a su derecha y se dio cuenta que Susana ya estaba dormida. Se levantó de la fría cama, se colocó su bata y bajo a su estudio. Ya era costumbre todas las noches luego de pelear con ella, él se hacia el dormido esperando que su esposa hiciera lo mismo, para luego bajar al estudio a pensar en su pecosa y a desear desde lo más profundo de su corazón que volviese. Rememorando su encuentro, lo único que le había quedado para no morir. Lo único que era de ellos.

Odiaba amarla de esta forma, imaginando sus tímidas caricias recorrerlo. Aborrecía a su cuerpo por desearla y recordarla como cada noche lo hacía. Desahogándose pensando en ella. Era tan primitivo, tan solo un alivio momentáneo, un acto puramente carnal, que no tenía punto de comparación con lo sublime de lo que habían experimentado él y su pecosa.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Las luces se encontraban fijas en la pareja que intercambiaba promesas de amor, muy cerca uno del otro, tomados de la mano sus miradas lo decían todo. Él le recitaba versos del alma que hacían a más de una suspirar. Su acento inglés era notorio en estos momentos y la suave forma en que tocaba a la mujer denotaba que entre la pareja existía algo más que una amistad.

Sus zafíreos ojos se perdían en los castaños frente a él, expresándole con amor lo que ella deseaba escuchar. Ambos se demostraban cuan fuerte era el lazo que los unía, mientras el silencio hacia rebotar sus palabras en el recinto, logrando crear la atmósfera más romántica, superada únicamente por las letras del autor al que citaban.

– Suelta a mi esposo – Fue el furioso grito que se escuchó mientras todos los allí presentes volvían su vista a la mujer que en silla de ruedas entraba vociferando por todo lo alto. Exigiendo que Karen Klaiss se alejara de Terry. Ante sus ojos no era una obra de teatro lo que se proyectaba en el escenario.

No, para ella, era la realidad de una infidelidad, el motivo por el cual no podía ser feliz junto a su esposo. Karen Klaiss era esa mujer que cual gata callejera, dejaba muestras en la espalda de su hombre todas las noches y por ella es que él no la quería ni tocar. Ahora entendía sus largas horas de trabajo. Sus llegadas a altas horas de la noche y su mirada ausente; era por la actriz de segunda. La que había ocupado "SU" lugar en el escenario y que al parecer no descansaría hasta ocuparlo también como esposa de su marido. Esos pensamientos inundaban la mente de la ex actriz, mientras se dirigía lo más rápido que podía a donde se encontraba su esposo con la designada amante. Su rabia se reflejaba en lo turbulento de su mirada, iba directo a la joven actriz con el firme propósito de embestirla con su silla para herirla.

– ¿Qué te pasa mujer? – Le gritó el actor interponiéndose rápidamente entre Susana y su objetivo, antes que alcanzara a Karen, agarrando fuertemente la silla para evitar que siguiera su curso.

– Es por ella... ¿Dime? Es ella la mujer que te ha alejado de mí... DIME – Él se acercó a Susana intentando sacarla del lugar, pero la rubia le mordió fuertemente la mano y comenzó a gritar intensamente a Karen señalándola con el dedo agitándolo con violencia. La actriz la miraba y no entendía su proceder.

– ¡Es por ti, es por ti, te voy a matar! ¡No dejaré que me lo quites! Él es mío... Mío. Se lo quité a ella. Tú no eres rival para mí. Si pude contra ella, podré contigo – Siguió gritando hasta que Terrence la tomó cargándola entre sus brazos para alejarla del lugar.

Al llegar al camerino ella seguía reclamando desenfrenadamente y golpeando al joven. Él, la colocó en el sillón rojo que muchas veces utilizaba como cama para evitar llegar temprano a casa. La tomó por los brazos para tranquilizarla. Ella estaba fuera de sí, pero seguía manoteando, luchando por volver a donde se encontraba Karen así tuviera que arrastrarse. Sus chillidos se escuchaban en todo el lugar, muchos de los que no estaban en el escenario ahora salían de sus lugares de trabajo para buscar la causa de estos.

– ¡Tranquilízate!

– Nunca, ¿Entiendes? Nunca serás de otra que no sea yo. Eres mío Terrence y yo soy tu mujer – Le volvió a gritar – Soy tu esposa – vociferaba, esta vez con deseos de que los demás escucharan. Se sentía con total derecho sobre él y con autoridad de demostrar que ella era la única dueña del actor más cotizado del momento. Había sacrificado demasiado por él. Había tenido que renunciar a sus amantes por él. Después de esa tarde era él lo único que le quedaba, así que se aseguraría de que todo valiera la pena.

– ¡Detente, Susana estás haciendo el ridículo!

– Me importa un bledo, a eso he venido, a que le quede claro a la gata esa, y a todos los demás, que entiendan que soy tu esposa – Le susurró amenazante, mirándolo con sus ojos turbios, encendidos por la ira y la determinación.

Terry la veía desconcertado, tratando de reconocer a esa Susana que tenía frente a él...

OoOoOoO

Las Amazonas haremos arder el cosmo por Terry.

Viene lo bueno (ñaca, ñaca, ñaca...)

**¿Qué les parece?**


	4. Chapter 4

"ESTÚPIDA VENGANZA" | CH.4 Por Elby8a

Corriendo, es que ese Chronos sí que esta canijo,

Nos ha hecho sudar la gota gorda, pero no ha podido contra las amazonas.

Así que guerreras de todos confines de este maravilloso Foro Rosa, aquí la cuarta entrega de..

"ESTÚPIDA VENGANZA"

Fic en conjunto por Candy Pecosa-Amazona H. Fantasía y Elby8a-Amazona Marcela Luna

Advertencia: Al diablo con esto lenguaje explícito, y wachuwi wachuwa, si has llegado hasta aquí disfrutarás lo que sigue...

CH.4  
Por Elby8a

Después de la escena que Susana había protagonizado en el teatro, se le había negado la entrada a este. Robert había requerido hacer acopio de toda su paciencia, para no llamar a la policía. El consagrado actor reflexionaba sobre lo sucedido.

Susana siempre había sido voluntariosa, pero obviamente había demostrado ser mejor actriz de lo que había pensado, ya que por varios años había creído su acto de "chica inocente" aunque un poco caprichosa. Pero lo que había presenciado ese día, le había helado la sangre. El rostro transformado de la antes bella protagonista, se había desfigurado ante el demonio de los celos.

¿Cómo era posible que ella habiendo sido actriz cotizada, no entendiera a Terrence? Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto, y fue por consideración a él, más que cualquier otro motivo, que decidió prohibirle la entrada a su esposa. Retomar Romeo y Julieta ya había sido suficientemente complicado para el joven como para agregarle más tensión al asunto. No terminaba de entender, que era lo que había orillado a Terrence a tomar la decisión de casarse con Susana sí a leguas se notaba que no la amaba. Ella se había obsesionado con él, al punto que en un principio, llegó a sospechar que tal vez algo había tenido que ver en su accidente. Había descartado sus sospechas, -culpando a su creativa mente artística-, de estarle jugando una mala pasada. Pero ahora habiendo sido testigo de lo desquiciado del comportamiento de la ex actriz, tal vez sería prudente retomar sus sospechas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Susana Marlowe pasaba por un infierno desde la noche de bodas. Desde que había descubierto que su esposo le había sido infiel quien sabe con quién. Ella, jamás pensaría que habría sido la enfermera. Había hecho muy bien su labor esa noche en el hospital. Se sentía orgullosa de aquella magistral actuación digna de un galardón. ¡Qué va! Se merecía un reconocimiento mayor, ¡Un duque!, pertenecer a la realeza era un excelente premio de consolación por haber perdido su pierna, pero para eso debía de confirmar un legado, un heredero y estaba el pequeño detalle de convencer a Terry, pero ya lo lograría con el tiempo. Por lo pronto debía admitir que no era solo por la cuestión del heredero que quería, deseaba, añoraba estar con su esposo en la intimidad.

De todos los hombres con los que había compartido su lecho, jamás se había topado con un amante tan excepcional como lo era Terrence Grandchester *Grand en el Grandchester (grande). El haberlo tenido había sido como una devastadora droga, que la había vuelto completamente adicta con esa única dosis.

Moría cada noche de solo imaginarlo entregando esas caricias a alguien más.

"Ya se tardó porque no ha llegado, seguramente la resbalosa de Karen estará colgándose de su cuello, arañándole la espalda como la grandísima puta que es. Él ya le estará mordiendo los pezones, estrujándola, restregándose contra ella." Pensaba mientras imágenes de los múltiples encuentros sexuales entre los dos protagonistas invadían su mente.

Regina Marlowe Observaba a su hija, con la mirada perdida y semblante encolerizado. Recordaba el momento cuando todo había cambiado. El día en que se anunció que sería su hija quien encarnaría a Julieta.

-Esta es mi oportunidad mamá para que se fije en mí, para conquistarlo. Tienes que ayudarme-

Ya ella se lo había advertido, que había llegado demasiado lejos con su fijación por su coprotagonista.

Le había dicho que a los hombres había que saber tenerlos comiendo de la palma de su mano y no al revés. Pero Regina Marlowe nunca le negaba nada a su hija, jamás le había puesto límites y aunque parecería ante todos que era ella quien azuzaba a su única hija para hacer su voluntad, la realidad era que Susana era una tirana con su madre. Ya tenía varios años que los papeles se habían invertido. Desde que dependiera de su hija para su supervivencia ya que su reputación con los hombres se había regado como polvorín después que hubiera roto el matrimonio de un inminente político en Nueva York.

Susana había fraguado un plan para que Terry se fijara en ella, para que la viera con ojos de admiración y así poder ser su dueña. Regina, obviamente no había estado de acuerdo, era un plan muy riesgoso, sin tomar en cuenta que no podrían asegurar que los resultados fueran los deseados.

Con manos temblorosas era que había subido a lo alto del teatro la noche anterior al terminar el último ensayo del día. Aunque había cortado solo un poco la cuerda que sostenía los reflectores, no había tomado en cuenta el tiempo transcurrido, junto con el peso de estos ocasionando que no solo quedaran colgando de un solo lado como pretendían que sucediera, sino que colapsaran por completo y para su horror cayeron justo sobre su preciosa hija cortando de tajo sus sueños, y el futuro de ambas.

Había sido una tragedia, la peor de sus pesadillas materializada ante sus ojos, provocada nada menos que por ella misma. No, el dolor era demasiado como para vivir consigo misma. Le costaba admitir que ella había sido la causante de tan terrible giro de acontecimientos. Por eso era que volcaba toda su saña y resentimiento con el que en su mente, era el verdadero causante de los hechos. El joven Terrence Grandchester. Al principio había pensado que al fin se les haría justicia elevándolas a ella y a su hija por encima del nivel social al que correspondían. Entonces de alguna extraña manera, el fin justificaría los terribles medios. Pero después, con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta que no sería así.

En realidad sus constantes reclamos para con el joven Grandchester, solo eran un reflejo de lo que se decía a sí misma frente al espejo. Se odiaba por no haber sido capaz de educar a su hija, por el ejemplo que le había dado de tomar de los hombres lo que quisiera. Pero sobre todo se odiaba porque la veía sufrir a causa de su error garrafal y de una causa que sabía por demás perdida.

No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado durante la noche de bodas de su hija, pero sí sabía que lo ocurrido en su alcoba había desencadenado en Susana una desenfrenada histeria irracional. Ese comportamiento había ido incrementando en intensidad y violencia hasta el punto en que su hija le infundía miedo. En su corazón de madre sabía que bien merecido se tenía el proceder de su hija para con ella, la manera en la que la trataba y ya se había resignado a su destino. Estar por siempre al lado de su hija y tatar de ayudarla dentro de sus posibilidades para que no terminara igual o peor que ella. Aunque mucho se temía que ya era demasiado tarde.

-Me vale como se debe comportar una dama. Es demasiado tarde para que me vengas ahora con eso ¿No lo crees madre? Apúrate ya, que quiero verme divina. No todos los días enfrento a la amante de MÍ marido-

-Susi escúchame eso de ir al teatro, para armarle un zafarrancho a tu esposo te traerá graves consecuencias.- Le decía mientras le enjabonaba su lustrosa cabellera en la tina – Su hija la había volteado a ver con una mirada que le heló la sangre a su progenitora.

-Ya deja de tratar de decidir por mí. Lo que haga o no en mi matrimonio es cosa mía.-

-Pues no te lo permitiré, no dejaré que te pongas en ridículo ante los que fueran tus compañeros. Hija alomejor no soy la más indicada, pero debes tener algo de dignidad- Ni siquiera era capaz de derramar lágrimas por lo sucedido. Sabía que se lo merecía.

El ruido en la llave de la puerta de entrada la regreso al presente.

Susana ya estaba en la estancia justo a un lado de la puerta, mientras que su madre la observaba desde lo más alto de las escaleras. Ese se había vuelto su lugar favorito. Manteniendo una distancia prudente.

-Ni se te ocurra intervenir- Le advirtió a Regina congelándola con la mirada. Una escalofriante garra le recorrió la espina dorsal. "Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos" le susurraba el dueño de la pavorosa garra cerca de su oído.

-Hueles al lecho de otra mujer. ¡Dímelo ya, Confiesa de una vez!-

-¿Por qué no me extraña que estés aquí?- Fue el saludo de Terrence, mientras soltaba una exhalación cargada de hastío.

Terrence la recorrió de pies a cabeza, si en algún momento le había parecido que su esposa era una mujer guapa, eso se le había olvidado, ya que cada vez la veía de peor semblante. No solo en lo referente a su físico, que ahora era desaliñado, el cabello rubio se veía sucio como enredadera. Bajo los ojos se veían profundas ojeras y el tono de su piel se veía amarillenta, sin mencionar el olor.

-¿Qué pasó con la Dama de compañía que te había contratado?-

-¿Pretendes hacer pasar a tus putas como parte de la servidumbre? No lo permitiré, la eché a la calle por supuesto-

Aquella vez, regresando del teatro habían tenido una terrible discusión. Terry había decidido que había sido suficientemente indulgente con su esposa así que desde hacía más de seis meses, él había terminado por mudarse indefinidamente al que se había vuelto su refugio, la biblioteca, abandonando su lecho matrimonial que nunca debió haber sido utilizado como tal. Ya no subía las escaleras. Le había otorgado la planta alta a su esposa con la esperanza que le costara trabajo desplazarse dándole a él una falsa sensación de privacidad.

Lo que más le molestaba de todo el asunto era la manera tan vulgar en la que se expresaba Susana, como si encima de todas sus estúpidas acusaciones, se regocijara en utilizar palabras soeces para describir sus supuestas corridas nocturnas. Ese tipo de léxico no lo asustaba, ni le era desconocido, para nada. Simplemente no lo había considerado como parte del repertorio de la mujer con la que había atado su destino.

-Hueles, hueles a ella, a otra, a ramera cualquiera todas las noches, yo lo sé, hueles a su sexo seguramente es sucio y desenfrenado y nunca conmigo, jamás conmigo.- El tono que utilizaba, ya no era a base de gritos, no vociferaba ni manoteaba. Sus reclamos, o más bien dicho aseveraciones habían tomado una connotación más fría, casi maquiavélica.

-Confiésalo de una buena vez ¡ah! pero te advierto que yo seguiré aquí, jamás te dejaré libre.-

-Susana, hace tiempo que dejé de asustarme con tu comportamiento. Haz lo que tu real gana se te pegue. Vete a dormir de una maldita vez y deja ya de fastidiarme.- Pasó frente a ella como si de un mueble se tratara. Entró en su refugio y cerró la puerta tras de sí echando el cerrojo. Se recargó en la puerta, cerrando los ojos. Sentía que se asfixiaba, esa mujer terminaría por devorar su alma.

-Eso haré Terry, justamente eso haré- Dijo metiendo su mano entre sus piernas, para tocarse a sí misma gimiendo ruidosamente afuera de la ahora recámara de su esposo.

Su madre la veía incrédula de las acciones y las palabras que habían salido de su boca, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo compadeció al hombre que compartía su destino, al estar encadenado a ese ser tan repudiable en el que se había convertido su Susi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La puesta en escena de Romeo y Julieta estaba resultando todo un éxito, así que se estaba preparando una gira para las ciudades más importantes del país. Terry contaba los días, para poder poner tierra de por medio entre él y Susana. Sabía que debía tomar una resolución con respecto a su matrimonio. No estaba dispuesto a seguir con esa farsa, pero primero quería descansar. Se sentía exhausto.

Había requerido hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, relativamente cuerdo, logrando desarrollar una rugosa costra en la herida de su corazón tan solo para poder funcionar.

Quería pensar bien las cosas para que su decisión fuera un paso firme y no una huida de sus responsabilidades para con la mujer que le había salvado la vida. Se aseguraría de seguir proveyendo para ella, pero estaba harto de la mujer. Jamás había detestado así a alguien en su vida. Susana había resultado ser peor que la duquesa. Estaba pagando muy cara su estúpida revancha, ya que sabía que al haber estado con ella solo había incrementado la malsana obsesión que tenía hacia él.

Al principio se había preocupado por ella. Ese comportamiento se había incrementado desde que pasara lo del teatro, pero sabía perfectamente lo manipuladora que podía ser Susana. Aun así la había llevado a regañadientes a ver a un doctor, pero ella había actuado de manera "normal" dejándolo desarmado, tan solo para armar un pandemónium al momento de cruzar la puerta de regreso a casa. Alegando que se quería deshacer de ella recluyéndola en alguna institución para revolcarse a su antojo.

Al fin había llegado el día de la última representación que se llevaría a cabo ahí en Nueva York. Situación que había procurado por todos los medios ocultarle a Susana para evitar una confrontación antes de tiempo.

Estaba como siempre practicando los últimos diálogos de su personaje, cuando una muy guapa Susana se había aparecido en el escenario.

Se había aprovechado de un joven nuevo en el puesto de seguridad para que le permitiera el ingreso. Llevaba puesta su prótesis. Desde hacía tiempo que había empezado a utilizarla cada vez con mayor frecuencia, ya que le daba mayor libertad de movimientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Susana?- Había sido la voz de Hathaway que retumbara con fastidio en el recinto.

-Hola Robert, también para mí es un gusto verte- respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No puedes estar aquí, ya bien lo sabes.- dijo Terry.

-Tan solo he venido a desearles suerte en la gira, porque ¿Hoy es la última función cierto?- dijo en tono peligrosamente dulce.

-¿A caso creíste que podrías ocultarlo de mí? ¿Ya se te olvidó que también pertenecí al teatro? O ¿Es que solo pensabas abandonarme sin más? ¿Ya tenías tu plan para encontrarte con ella verdad?-

Karen se resguardaba nerviosa detrás de Terry, después de lo acontecido la vez pasada, no dejaría a la suerte lo que a la loca de Susana se le pudiera ocurrir.

-Así que me tienes miedo, Está bien, estas en lo correcto deberías tenerme mucho miedo, aunque en este momento, no eres precisamente por quien he venido- sacó una carta del bolsillo de su vestido. Terry alcanzó a ver que el remitente de ésta era proveniente de Chicago.

-¿Pensaste que me podrías engañar toda la vida no duque? Pues ahora verás, te quedará claro que nadie juega con Susana Marlowe, ni tú, ni mi madre, ni la pendeja ramera de tu enfermera.-

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?-

-De que es ella, siempre ha sido ella quien te marcara como puta barata. ¡RESULTA SER QUE ME HAN ESTADO VIENDO LA CARA DE IDIOTA TODO ESTE TIEMPO!- Al fin estalló con toda la furia contenida de meses atrás. Sus palabras soeces atestaron un fuerte golpe en el corazón de Terry a quien se le veía que estaba a punto de estrangular a la mujer frente a él.

-Escúchame bien ya que no pienso repetirlo, en primera no te permitiré que hables así de ella. La mujer que siempre has sabido que amo.- Su respiración agitada, sus ojos dos mares siendo azotados por la tormenta de la cólera.

\- Segundo esto para ahora mismo. No soporto compartir ni el aire que respiras.- Le dijo desahogando el odio, sí era odio acumulado mezclado con asco, el único sentimiento que le despertaba esa mujer. Dio unos pasos hacia la ex actriz acercándose alto, poderoso y amenazante. No iba a tolerar más mierda por parte de ella.

Las miradas de todos se centraban en la aparentemente frágil rubia a quien se le había desencajado el rostro por completo. Más de veinte pares de cejas se elevaron en asombro.

-Óyelo bien, si no eres mío no serás de nadie- Dijo al tiempo que sacaba un arma apuntándole directamente a Terrence.

-Entérate, que jamás he sido tuyo. Siempre fue y siempre será Candy, aquí y aquí, to-do el- tiem-po- dijo sonriendo altanero y retador con enérgicos movimientos, apuntando con su índice primero a su cabeza y luego a su corazón. Le parecía hasta cierto punto algo poético que fuera Susana precisamente quien le quitaría la vida, esa ridícula vida de porquería que había llevado desde que lo "salvo".

Antes de que la rubia pudiera reaccionar, Él se le fue encima en un acto reflejo, cayendo al piso por el impulso. Forcejearon y la pistola se detonó con un estruendoso disparo que dejo helados a todos los presentes. Un charco de sangre empezó a emanar de entre los dos cuerpos que habían quedado inmóviles en el piso y fue Susana quien se incorporó tomando su vientre con su mano, la elevó hasta su rostro horrorizada al verla cubierta en sangre. Su propia sangre. Se desvaneció en el escenario y entonces pudo ver claramente el rostro de su madre bañado en lágrimas antes de que la oscuridad absoluta se apoderara de su alma.

Terry seguía tirado en el piso, inmóvil, de repente una oleada de convulsiones empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo. Un profundo ruido proveniente de su garganta se empezó a escuchar. Era presa de un estrepitoso ataque de risa. Las carcajadas salían sin control alguno desde lo profundo de su alma. Era un reflejo catártico.

Le daba risa lo inútil del sacrificio. Al haber sucumbido al agradecimiento impuesto, había volteado por completo su existencia. No podía creer su imbécil proceder al pretender desquitarse de su Pecosa por haberlo abandonado. Él era quien debía haber salido tras de ella ante su muestra de amor incondicional, ante su valentía de haberse entregado a quien amaba.

Así que yacía en el piso del escenario y sus carcajadas un tanto dantescas retumbaban en el recinto sin poderse controlar. Reía para no llorar como un desesperado su pena, el tiempo perdido, la condena que él mismo se había impuesto finalmente había terminado.

-¡Grandísimo imbécil! Terry me mataste del susto qué ¿Acaso te crees a prueba de balas?- Fueron las palabras de Hathaway quien había corrido al escenario para auxiliar al joven y lo observaba incrédulo, mientras le extendía la mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse en el justo momento en el que la policía hacía acto de presencia en el teatro.

-Definitivamente no me vuelvas a pedir que la haga de Romeo jamás- Le advirtió limpiando con el dorso de su mano, el rastro de lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos durante su hilarante y liberador ataque.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La policía fue en busca de la señora Marlowe para interrogarla a la dirección en New Jersey proporcionada por Terry.

Al no encontrarla, iniciaron una búsqueda que finalizó en la planta alta de la casa que Terry compartía con Susana.

La encontraron en el baño de la recámara de su hija. No pudo darles declaración alguna. Los detectives casi se desmayan por la peste al descubrir el caldo de humanidad en el que encontraron el cuerpo.

Al parecer había sido electrocutada completamente vestida en la tina de baño, tenía más de seis meses de muerta.

**Continuará...**

**¿Y... Cómo vamos? ¿Y el final de Susana y su mamá qué les ha parecido?**


End file.
